Which Team?
by Nice Huntress
Summary: Only a PG13 due to topic of sexuality. Ginny's secret has come forth and she deals with the homophobia of her dormmates.
1. 1Which Team

**AN: This mini-fic see's Hermione hurt one of her best friends because of her insecurity within the Gryffindor Girls. This story plays with the issue of homophobia so if you're homophobic, don't bother reading because you'll see me cussing you badly through the characters. Out of the five things I really hate, the top spot is a tie between homophobes, racists and predjudists.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Which Team?**

I wish this storm would stop." Ginny muttered to her brown haired companion.

"Hmm." Hermione murmured, "Me too. I hate being cooped up inside." She stated as they headed out of the library. Ginny feigned looking shocked.

"Did I just hear you right? You don't like staying in the _library_?" She mocked, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." Hermione muttered, the redhead beside her laughed.

"Well I thought so." She replied as they stepped onto a staircase and headed up towards their floor. They continued down the long corridors chatting amiably towards their common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked kindly.

"Doddle." Hermione said and passed through the portrait hole with Ginny. They dropped their bags off in their rooms and then headed back down towards the common room. Most people had retreated to the common room with nowhere else to go and not much space was available. Hermione nodded to a spot and the pair headed towards it.

The girls giggled as they talked about the guys they fancied and as they looked at the pictures of famous wizards in their most recent edition of Witch Weekly. Hermione approached the group of girls with Ginny and the pair sat down opposite them. It wasn't Hermione's fault that it was the only space left in the common room, they were in the middle of a storm that had been raging for days now and Hermione and Ginny were bored, so they headed over to the sofas where Parvati and Lavender were with the three other fifth year girls from Ginny's dorm.

"Oh look, they grace us with their presence." Parvati said sarcastically.

"We're only sitting here as there's not anywhere else to go." Hermione snapped at the girl before turning to Ginny.

"Er, dorms." Lucy, a brown haired beauty from Ginny's dorm said, as if it were obvious.

"How about you go if you're so concerned then." Ginny retorted, the girls huffed but stayed where they were.

"So what do you think of Laertes? Isn't he sexy?" Another girl, Jessica said as she poured over the magazine in front of her.

"Definitely." Lavender agreed, Ginny looked at the cover of the magazine, a picture of a pretty young woman was waving at her, and Ginny took in a sharp breath.

"She's gorgeous." She muttered, Hermione heard her and looked towards her friend. It also seemed as though the girls had heard her also.

"What was that?" Lucy asked suspiciously, Ginny shook her head and teared her gaze away from the girls in the picture.

"Nothing." She said, "I said nothing."

"Yes you did!" Jessica shrieked, she flipped over her magazine and saw the cover. "You said she was gorgeous didn't you?"

"Me? No." Ginny said and, in Hermione's opinion, let out a laugh that sounded rather fake. "I don't swing that way." She added and Hermione swore that she saw her friend wince as she said it. A short silence fell over them for a few brief moments. "I've gotta go finish some work." Ginny said and dashed upstairs. Hermione avoided the weird looks she received from hers and Ginny's dorm mates and headed upstairs also. Knowing that Ginny running off was definitely not the right thing to do in that situation.

**00000000000000000**

**AN: Weird, I know. But I wince when I tell a _huge_ lie too. Lol. Review, whatever. I can't wait to see your opinions. Btw, this stands alone, it's not in the 'A Weasley World' series just yet, it might be one day.**

**BTW, I have a forum now. Well, it's not mine, it's a friend's (Dayna) but I help her run it. Anywayz, we need people to join it, you can find the link in the 'linx' section of my Bio, near the bottom, just above the day-to-day stuff. All you need to know about it is that it has three rules: No swearing, profanities are kept to a minimum and racist/disgusting words are set as instaban (only two have this title so far) which means you'll get banned form the site instantly. The second rule is to respect others and the third to respect their opinions. That's all you need to know really. I'm gonna try get the link to work here now (delete spaces):**

**Chieftanifan . proboards45 . com / index . cgi**

**If it doesn't work, use the link on my bio!**


	2. 2Which Team

**AN: Did you like the first bit? This was the bit I wrote first and I haven't yet written the first bit (I obviously have when I post it but not as I'm writing this!) So I'm currently not sure about how to go about the first bit… Hmm…**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Which Team?**

Hermione sat in her dorm thinking quietly to herself. She had her slight suspicions that Ginny didn't just have an eye for guys, though she wasn't sure on how to act upon it. Her two dorm mates, Parvati and Lavender, entered the room with Lucy, Jessica and Beth from the year below. They noticed Hermione and nodded to themselves, making their way over. She stared at them with narrowed eyes, wondering why they'd bother her.

"Hermione." Lavender greeted with a smile and nod, Hermione had a hunch that they wouldn't be playing nice.

"Lavender." She nodded in reply. She glanced at each of the girls and turned back to their apparent leader. "What can I do for you?" She asked. The girls all had excited looks on their faces, making Hermione think of the Salem Witch Trials she had just read up on for her History of Magic work.

"Well, we all heard what Ginny said the other night and we were just wondering…. Well, you know." Lavender said with a smile, Hermione glared.

"No I don't. Tell me, what do I know?" She retorted sarcastically, knowing exactly what was to come.

"If she shoots for the other team." Lavender said slowly Hermione didn't understand the reference and Lavender continued, "If Ginny's a _Lesbian_." Hermione scowled at the girls.

"I don't know if she is." She told them honestly, though she regretted that she didn't know this obviously vital information about her friend.

"Are you sure?" Beth, one of the girls from Ginny's dorm asked uncertainly, "I mean, I don't really want to be sharing a room with… Well… Someone like that." She added, the other girls nodded and Hermione's scowl deepened.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" She exclaimed in her friends defence, though she could understand why they would feel uncomfortable; she tried not to let that show though.

"Well, maybe you could check for us." Parvati suggested, though it sounded more like an order. Hermione seemed confused.

"Check?" She inquired, the others nodded.

"Yeah, check." Lavender repeated for her friend. "See, when a girl twists her hair in her fingers, if she twists it this way," Lavender made an example of twisting her hair between two fingers in towards her face, "It means she's normal, and if she twists it this way," She then reversed the way of her twisting so her hair was twisting away from her face, "Then she's lesbian." Hermione looked shocked.

"Really?" She asked, the others nodded. "So what do you want me to do?"

"We want to see what way Ginny twists her hair." Jessica proclaimed, the others rolled their eyes at Hermione's apparent moment of stupidity, Hermione sighed.

"How am I meant to do that?" She asked, they shrugged.

"You're the smartest student in the school, you figure it out." Lucy said before the group of five walked out of the room, giggling to themselves. Hermione slammed back on her bed and swung her arm over her eyes.

"What do I do now?" She asked herself.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**AN: Don't worry, the next part gets more interesting, though it's 00:19 in the morning and I'm just trying to get this down, that's why it's so short!**


	3. 3Which Team

Hermione came back into the dorm in a cheerful mood after her shower, feeling awake and happy. She noticed her dorm mates standing in front of their mirrors applying their daily make-up, Lavender was slightly distracted though and was watching her with one eye.

"What?" Hermione asked the other teen girl. Parvati also glanced a Hermione through the mirror to see what was going on.

"Have you asked her yet?" Lavender asked, Hermione shook her head, "Well get going already, we want to know."

"You want me to ask her now?" Hermione asked uncertainly, the other two nodded.

"Before breakfast preferably." Parvati told the bushy haired young woman. "Well? What're you waiting for? We'll be down in a moment." Hermione slowly made her way out of the room and downstairs. She had been thinking about how she'd do this and approached her best friend warily.

"Morning Ginny." She greeted, the redhead turned.

"Oh! Morning Hermione. I didn't notice that you'd come down already." She replied cheerily, she seemed oblivious to Hermione's current subdued mood. "We waiting for my brother and Harry?"

"Yeah." Hermione muttered, she looked up and started twirling her fingers in a strand of her hair; Ginny gave her an odd look.

"What're you doing?" She asked her long-time friend.

"Oh… just trying to get my hair to curl a little. I was told it'd work." Hermione replied stupidly, Ginny noticed the delay at the beginning of the other teen's statement. Hermione mentally slapped herself.

"Really?" She asked, Hermione nodded.

"You try it." She urged, Ginny frowned.

"Y'know that _'test'_ doesn't work right?" She asked rhetorically, "If you wanted to know if I was gay or not you could've just asked. I'd expect that from the others but not from you Hermione! You're meant to be my best friend." Ginny exclaimed before she turned to go.

"Ginny wait!" Hermione called, her friend stopped but didn't turn; most eyes were on them now. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you it's just…" Hermione trailed off, not knowing what to say. Ginny spun back round angrily.

"Just what, Hermione? A disgrace to be friends with a bisexual? Why did you think that I didn't tell you? You'd act like everyone else and ignore me or ridicule me if I'd have told you!" Ginny shouted, tears formed in her eyes.

"No Ginny I wouldn't!" Hermione replied fervently. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Just leave me alone Hermione." Ginny muttered and stormed up the girls staircase, pushing past a quintet of gleeful looking girls.

"What just happened here?" Ron asked Hermione as he came over from the boys' staircase, "What's wrong with Ginny?" Hermione just shook her head and collapsed into a waiting chair, putting her head in her hands as she recalled what had just happened to herself in her mind. "Hermione?"

"It was nothing." The girl muttered in reply. The five girls approached them.

"That was excellent Hermione!" Lavender gushed, Hermione glared up at them.

"Excellent? I've just hurt my best friend! How could that be excellent?" She asked them, their ecstatic looks toned down a little.

"We know she's a lesbian now." Lucy suggested, Hermione turned her glare to her.

"That shouldn't matter! Merlin why did I get dragged into this?" She asked herself, Ron and Harry looked confused.

"Wait, Ginny's… She's…"

"Bisexual Ron, yes." Hermione snapped. "Oh I shouldn't have done that." She added to herself.

"Yes you should." Beth stated. "We had a right to know what sort of person we were sharing a room with."

"Well she won't be with us soon enough." Lucy said gleefully, "C'mon, lets go talk to one of the Professors."

"What?" Hermione shrieked, "Haven't you done enough to her already?"

"No, but you did." Jessica said with an evil smirk, "Let's go already, I want her out of our room!"

**000000000000000**

**AN: Those bitches. I actually like how they've formed in my mind though; even if they are annoying bloody slags who interfere with people's lives when they have no bloody reason too… Calm now. I was ranting about those sorts of girls in general just then, heh. I give you permission to sweatdrop and sigh at my bitchy-ness.**

**Teremoc – Thanx! I was hoping it would be! Lol. Right, twisting hair. Well, if you're twisting it on the right then clockwise would be going inwards (I think) whereas it'd be anti-clockwise on the left. Got it? It's just this silly thing I made up though so it shouldn't matter too much. A bit like that finger-nails test on Joan of Arcadia when Joan was told by the girls to test if Grace was gay, bit unfair I think.**

**Faint Hate – Cool and thanxand here's more!**

**Over and out,  
:p Nixi the Pixi**


	4. 4Which Team

**AN: Ahh! Sorry for the HUGE delay, I completely forgot about this mini-fic in the whole catching up with coursework thing, Sorry again!**

It turned out that the quintet couldn't find either Professor Dumbledore or McGonnagal before breakfast and they were annoyed because they had been told by Snape to wait until that evening if it wasn't important, and they had had twenty-five points taken from Gryffindor for persisting. Ginny didn't turn up to classes that day and Hermione was especially worried for her friend, if she dared call herself that any more. She was so worried that she didn't even answer a single question in class or write one line of notes in History of Magic, her now favourite class since there was a different professor (Professor Dylan Price) teaching it to the NEWT level students.

It was now lunch and the bushy haired prefect approached the fifth year girls' dorms with a small bag of food. She knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Ginny?" She called. Hearing no answer she pushed open the door slightly. "Ginny?" She called again, "I've brought you some lunch." She added and opened the door fully, entering the room before walking over to the redhead's bed, which had the curtains drawn around it. Hermione reached for a fold in the curtain and pulled it open slightly. "Gin?" She whispered. A form could be made out underneath the covers; it's back towards Hermione and curled in a ball with the quilt pulled up and over their head. "Ginny? You asleep?" There was no answer again and Hermione sighed, perching herself on the edge of the bed. "Please Ginny, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, acted like that. You're my best friend and I love you for that. I suppose I was just a little hurt that you hadn't told me." Hermione admitted quietly. The bundle underneath the covers shifted and a hand crept out of the covers, pulling down the quilt just slightly. Hermione was shocked to see that her friend had been crying.

"It was partially my fault I suppose." Ginny said as she slowly sat up and wiped away her tears with a shaking hand. "But I couldn't tell you! You'd just go tell my brother and Harry!"

"What?" Hermione asked, hurt at Ginny's lack of trust in her, "I would never tell them! They may be my best friends too but I would never betray your trust like that. You're my best friend too. You're the only girl friend I have." Ginny looked down at the blankets.

"Sorry. You're my best friend too. I should've told you but I thought you'd freak out and not want to be friends with me anymore." Ginny stated, "I couldn't lose your friendship. Yeah, I have other friends like Luna, but I could never tell her everything I tell you. I could never be as close to her as I am you either. You're my sister, I couldn't lose the only sister I have."

"I promise you that I'll always be there for you Gin. I'm so sorry about today." Hermione said earnestly, Ginny smiled slightly through her tears and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Forget it." She said.

"But-"

"I said forget it." Ginny objected, Hermione looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. For most of the lunch period they sat cross-legged talking on Ginny's bed, giggling and eating the small amount of food Hermione had brought up with her. Their happiness was short-lived though when the Terrible Quintet appeared at the door with smirks on their faces. By the looks of things they had seen one of the professors already.

"Professor McGonnagal wants to see you Ginny." Lucy said with a malicious look on her face.

"Yes, I think it was important." Jessica continued, an air of arrogance about her. Ginny looked about ready to cry again.

"C'mon Gin. I'll come with you." Hermione said, glaring at the five girls as she grabbed Ginny's wrist and dragged her from the room and towards McGonnagal's office.

"I'm gonna be expelled." Ginny muttered.

"Nonsense." Hermione retorted, "They can't do that." She said as she continued to pull Ginny from the common room.

"They can and they will." Ginny returned, Hermione sighed and stopped, turning to face her friend.

"They can't expel you because of your sexuality. It's stupid, those girls can just stuff it." Hermione said before walking off again, ending up outside of McGonnagal's office a short while later. Hermione knocked, knowing Ginny wouldn't have the courage to.

"Come in." They heard from inside, they entered slowly.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, could you take a seat please?" Dumbledore requested, "Now, we have received a complaint your dorm-mates Miss Weasley, about you staying in the dormitories. Do you know the reasoning of the Miss Weasley?" He asked, his piercing blue eyes locked onto Ginny's soft brown ones that were filled with tears. She nodded hesitantly. "May you tell us what it is then?"

"Er, I-" Ginny cleared her throat nervously, "They just don't like me." She said quietly, Dumbledore nodded.

"I think it would then be best to move Miss Weasley from the dorms for her own safety." Dumbledore said calmly, Hermione gasped.

"Sir! You can't expel her!" She cried, Dumbledore put his hand up to stop the girl's rant.

"I'm not saying that Miss Granger. I am saying that she'll be moved from the dorms." Dumbledore repeated, Ginny looked confused.

"Where would you put me then Sir? My family can't afford to pay for the private rooms." She admitted with a sad sigh, Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, there happens to be a room at the base of Gryffindor Tower, just next to the common room that is used for the Head Students if there are any in that house. As there is no Head Student in Gryffindor this year we could move you there for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained, Ginny's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, the old man nodded, "But what about next year? What if there is a Head Person then?"

"I don't think you would have to worry about that Miss Weasley as the most probable Head Girl of next year is sitting next to you." McGonnagal said with a slight smile, it was now Hermione's turn to be shocked.

"Me?" She asked with a squeak, McGonnagal nodded with a genuine smile.

"Yes Miss Granger, you are indeed one of the two outstanding candidates." She replied. "Now, we can ask the house-elves to prepare the room for you Miss Weasley though we also think it a good idea for Miss Granger to stay with you so that you have some company." McGonnagal continued, Ginny and Hermione shared a look, "That is if it's fine with you Miss Granger." Hermione glanced at Ginny again and smiled.

"Sure!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully, "I mean, I'd love too." She corrected quickly, Ginny grinned.

"Then we'll have it sorted out by eight-thirty this evening. The rooms are found in the small corridor on the left of the portrait hole. There is a small alcove at the bottom on the right of that corridor with a portrait of a young lady called Eliza Gryffindor; the current password is Jazzles, though you could change it inside of the room by telling Eliza your new choice, you'll also need to inform her when you want to grant somebody permission to enter indefinitely, or to take that privilege away from people." Dumbledore explained, the pair of Gryffindor girls nodded. "Now, the rooms do change to accommodate the occupants so be aware of that. Any questions?" He asked, they shook their heads. "Then I shall leave you now, don't try to enter the rooms before eight-thirty though because you won't be able to get in." They nodded once more as Dumbledore left, leaving them with Professor McGonnagal.

"Miss Weasley, I am only going to ask that if you receive any… s_tick_ from anybody then I want you to come straight to me and report it, alright?" McGonnagal asked, Ginny nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." She replied.

"Don't worry, this sort of gossip will die down soon." McGonnagal reassured, Ginny looked down to her shoes.

"It- it isn't just gossip professor." She admitted hesitantly, McGonnagal smiled slightly.

"Well if it is or isn't it doesn't matter. Just remember that I'll be here if you need me." She said, "You two may go now." Hermione and Ginny shared another look before leaving together to pack their things back into their trunks.

**000000000000000000**

**AN: Heya! It's me, I'm back. Poor you I suppose. Okay, I'm jus' warning you that I'm kinda screwed at the moment. I'm not going to be writing or reading as much anymore as I have twelve pieces of coursework to finish as soon as possible.**

**Harrie - Lol, I think I understand your 'sick twisted mind' :p. Yeah, I feel like hitting them too, but I stick with the thing I said somewhere that I actually am liking how their characters are turning out!  
Teremoc - Small minded isn't enough to describe those sorts! Lol, I'd say that they are more weak, idiotic, arrogant, stupid, ridiculous... But yeah, so I suppose that'd all go back to 'small minded' then:p  
Faint Hate - I have a friend in a position like that, I hate the things they say about her, and to make it worse, she's the ultimate goth so on non-uniform day last week she had stuff thrown at her as well as the insults. I admire her courage though.  
Black-Rose23 - Oh I do rant about them all I like :D. I actually do think that Hermione and Ginny make a good couple but I don't think this is where I'm going with this fic. I can't seem to be able to write a bi Hermione because everytime I think Hermione I think Ron, if you get what I mean? I am trying to write a bi Hermione fic atm though, but I still can't think out of the Ron/Hermione box shaped thing, lol. Still, Ginny's easy to imagine bi so it's easy to write her like it here but if I made Hermione bi I would have to go down the route of secret sexuality, I couldn't imagine her telling many people.**

**Do you realise how many people you know are actually bi or gay? I worked out that most of my friendship group are bi though you wouldn't think that at first if you saw them (We're grungers, the more accepting people, grr, damn those bloody chavvy girls...). Anywayz, rant over...**

**:p An exhausted Pixi**


	5. 5Which Team

**AN: Hi all, last chapter of this mini-fic. Boo hoo. I burnt myself on the oven door, if you wanted to know, lol, it bloody hurts too, never underestimate small wounds! Lol, paper cuts are worst….**

**00000000000000000**

Hermione and Ginny had spent the afternoon packing their things, skipping their classes with good reason. They were finished with their packing by six, so decided to head down to the Great Hall for a late dinner.

As they entered the hall, many members of their own house and a few others gave Ginny and Hermione strange glances, especially as Hermione reached towards Ginny's hand and squeezed it in support. The pair sat down opposite Ron and Harry, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey guys." Hermione greeted cheerfully, ignoring the tension at the table, Ginny was looking straight down at her plate with Harry watching her and Ron turned sharply to Hermione, avoiding looking at his sister.

"Hi…" Ron muttered almost unintelligibly. Hermione scowled and looked between the two.

"Oh for Merlin's sake you two! She's not an alien or something!" She hissed angrily, Ron and Harry both looked at the young bushy haired woman in shock.

"Don't worry Hermione, just leave it." Ginny said quietly. She looked up and smiled at her friend calmly, much more calm than she was feeling. She noticed the quintet further down the table sending her evil looks, she glared back at them. "C'mon Hermione, we have to get to that new dorm we have." She said a little loudly, just enough for the bitches to hear her, she didn't wait long enough to grab Hermione and Ron by the arm and drag them off, Harry following.

"New dorm?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Shh, we'll tell you outside." Ginny muttered to her brother as she pulled him from the Hall and towards the stairs.

"Again, new dorms?" Ron repeated, Ginny smirked.

"Let's just say that we're in need of protection." She stated, "So Dumbledore allowed us to use the dorms that the Head Boy or Girl will use normally. Cool huh?"

"Wicked." Ron muttered, Harry was silent, something that didn't remain unnoticed.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked concernedly, touching his arm.

"Huh?" Harry asked, now out of the thoughtful trance he was in.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked again worriedly, Harry smiled slightly.

"Fine." He replied, "Just thinking." He added, he left no room for questions to be asked and finished the conversation. They continued on up to the common room in a calming silence.

"Can we see this room then?" Ron asked as they stepped through the portrait hole, Hermione and Ginny both shook their heads.

"Sorry, even we don't see it until eight-thirty tonight. We'll invite you in tomorrow or something." Hermione told them, the boys accepted this and left the two young women to go collect the last of their things.

The next hour or so were spent in anticipation. Hermione was trying to read though was put off every now and then by checking her watch whilst Ginny was attempting to draw, which wasn't really working due to her full thoughts and excitement. So, by the time eight-thirty rolled around, both girls were standing outside of the portrait waiting for the strike of the precise minute.

"Hello." Somebody said above them, looking up they saw the portrait of Eliza Gryffindor looking down on them. She was an attractive young woman with dark brown curls that bounced around her head. She was wearing a very ancient style of robes in a dark red colour.

"Um hi." Ginny muttered, Eliza smiled at the pair.

"Password?" She asked in an elegant tone.

"Jazzles." Hermione stated clearly, Eliza nodded and opened her portrait.

"Welcome to your common room." She said and closed the portrait after the two girls had entered. She then appeared in a frame on the left side in the room.

The room itself was brilliant in the eyes of Hermione and Ginny. It was quite small, had two lovely dark golden two-seaters with a one seater in the same colour. The walls were a beige colour with a wooden rail halfway up the wall and also had a wooden skirting board that blended well with the dark red plush carpet. There was a round desk that would comfortably fit four in one corner of the room and then a door, which presumably led to a bedroom or something.

"Wow." Ginny gasped in awe, Hermione jut nodded, at loss for words. Her red-headed companion soon giggled with glee and dashed around the couches to open the door, which led to a bedroom that was a dark beigey-gold colour on the walls and beige on the floor, there were two large four posters with soft red covers and dark golden coloured velvet curtains. There was a window at the far end next to a large, dark wooden wardrobe; another wardrobe was positioned on the other side of the room. There was yet another door opposite the two beds which led to the luxurious bathroom with a pool-sized tub much like those in the prefect bathrooms, a large shower, a loo and sink, above the sink was a cabinet.

"This is so cool!" Hermione squealed and flopped onto one of the beds, her trunk appeared beside it and she grinned. "Thank you house-elves." She muttered, making Ginny laugh.

"You're thanking them? I thought you hated that they worked here?" She asked.

"Well, they've done a good job." Hermione stated indignantly. Ginny soon flopped down onto the bed next to her friend.

"Well, I suppose all actions have consequences and luckily for us, those bitches consequence is a great thing for us!"

**00000000000000000000000**

**AN: Finish! Yay! S happy. I only have one piece of coursework left to do and I have two weeks for it, brilliant huh? So thanx for your patience, I'll be back to writing frequently again soon… then stopping again for revision :p**


End file.
